Conventionally, where a printed material such as a picture, a poster and the like (in the description hereinafter referred to merely as a “printed material”) is displayed on a window pane toward inside or outside of a room, an adhesion tape or a sticky tape is usually used to directly stick the printed material on the window pane.
However, there are problems in this display method such as the printed material cannot be displayed beautifully because the adhesion tape or sticky tape stands out, replacement of printed materials is troublesome, the printed material may be damaged by dew condensation etc., or the printed material is hardly removed due to its adhesion to the window pane.